


Helpless

by deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain/pseuds/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain
Summary: Amy goes to have it out with Jake after an embarrassing moment at work but the universe has a way of turning things around and on their head.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	1. From angry to happy

**Author's Note:**

> You could say this is set in later season 1 but I have pulled ideas from later seasons to create a bit of a story. This is my first 'chapter' story so hopefully it'll work and the breaks are in good places. There will be M rated stuff in the next few chapters. This one is non rated. I've put in some stuff about Amys brothers, Im not sure where she is in the order of being born so have guessed for the purpose of the story. I'm not familiar with Brooklyn/New York so have relied on Google/maps and my imagination.

Amy hammered on his front door. “Jake, I know you’re in there. Open the door.” There was no reply so she banged again with her fist “Open the fucking door Peralta.”

The door swung open “What the hell is all the noise for?” he looked sleep confused and his hair stuck up in a crazy quiff.

“You are _unbelievable_ -”

“Title of my-“

“No! Don’t say it” She said as she waved her arms around at him “Do you know what trouble your stupid comments have caused? Because of you my date cancelled and now I have half the precinct thinking I am... You need to stop getting involved in my personal life before I completely lose my shit with you!” she shouted as she pushed past him into his small apartment.

“This isn’t you losing your shit?” he said with a lop sided grin shutting his door.

“Oh. My. God.”

“Santiago, as much as watching you stomp angrily around my apartment turns me on, I’m gunna need you to calm the eff train down, I have neighbours you know. It was a joke.”

She stopped and turned to face him, her arms folded, taking a deep breath “Is that what I am, what my life is? A joke? I know I am career driven, competitive, and a teachers pet. I know I like rules and praise. It’s just me, it’s how I’ve always been and I won’t apologise for that. I know that me being all these things makes being with guys...difficult, I don’t need you making it harder. I have seven brothers so no one wanted to date me because I was a ‘Santiago’” she said using air quotes “and it was too much hassle. So even if someone saw past my dorkiness, they didn’t see past my brothers. I know I’m not experienced or skilled when it comes to guys but I didn’t need you pointing it out in front of everyone.”

Jake stood in silence, rubbing at his neck. He knew what he had done. “I’m sorry. I was just mucking about.”

“Whatever. I just don’t get why you continually make fun of me and go out of your way to ruin any dates I go on. How do you even find out? Just when I think I can trust you as a partner, hell as a friend even, you go an do something like this.” Amy stood in front of Jake, and despite giving him her angry glare, her eyes shone with unshed tears “Do you know how hard it is for me to fit in anywhere?” she said, her voice quiet compared to the raging one she had come in with.

Jake was uncomfortable, he didn’t do well when people showed their emotions, especially when they were upset because of him. He had flashbacks to his Mom crying over his Dad, a knot forming in his chest as he watched Amy’s face. Her eyes falling to a spot on the floor as she tried her hardest not to cry. He hadn’t meant to ruin another date, he hadn’t meant for the precinct to think she was an undatable virgin. It was just a joke but suddenly it didn’t seem funny anymore because his partner, his friend was here in his apartment barely holding it together.

“Amy? I am really, hey, look at me?” he said reaching out for her chin and guiding her head up so her wet eyes met his “I. Am. Sorry. I never meant to upset you. I didn’t. I think the world of you and I’m sorry.” His fingers wiping away tears that had fallen down her cheeks as he pulled her into a hug. Amy’s arms hung at her sides as Jakes arms wrapped around her shoulders and his face buried in her neck and hair. Relaxing slightly she brought her arms up to circle his waist as he adjusted his grip holding her closer and tighter. She hated to admit it but it felt nice being in his arms. She couldn’t think of another time he or anyone had ever held her like this and she liked it?

Still holding her but lifting his head so he could see her face “Seeing as though I’m awake now do you want to go get breakfast, my treat” he added quickly “and maybe talk? Like an actual grown up conversation?”

“You want to have a grown up conversation?” she let out a small sigh “I kind of want to say yes just to see if that’s even possible” she said.

“Say yes and I’ll get dressed”

Amy was suddenly aware she was still hugging a half dressed Jake, just in an NYPD t-shirt and boxer shorts, she dropped her arms and tried to step out of his grip.

“So?” he raised his eyebrows as he let her go

“Fine. I’ll wait in my car, hurry up” she said sniffing before turning and walking out his front door. Ten minutes later her car door opened and he dropped into her passenger seat. “Ready. You pick where we go” he said as he done up his seat belt. She nodded and carefully pulled out into traffic. It was a Saturday morning in Brooklyn and the streets were already busy. Occasionally he looked over at Amy as she drove, giving no indication of where they were going.

“Jake. Stop”

“Stop what?”

“Stop watching me.”

“I’m not” He said turning to face out his window, a slight grin on his face.

She ended up pulling up to a diner by Prospect Park. He followed her inside and to a booth by the window. He looked around, it seemed clean and friendly. It was busy but not too busy and he could hear music somewhere beneath the chat of the customers.

“Good morning, welcome to Sam’s. Can I get you both some drinks?” a girl had appeared with a note pad and pen. Smiling at her Amy ordered a coffee and Jake did the same. The girl left and Jake sat watching Amy.

“Tell me about being a ‘Santiago’ girl” he said. Amy chuckled. “Jake, you don’t need to do this.”

“Oh but I do. I want to know. Tell me everything and anything. I’m in no rush and I know you aren’t.” Amy gave him a curious look so he went on to explain “It’s Saturday, you would of gone for a jog first thing this morning, your laundry is all done for next week and Kylie is out of town.”

She eyed him suspiciously, he was pretty much spot on. She rolled her eyes at him. “Fine” she said as the girl returned with their pot of coffee, “Could you maybe come back in ten for our breakfast order please?” Amy asked.

“Of course” the girl smiled politely and left their table.

“So, tell me then?”

Amy looked confused for a second then remembered he wanted to know about her “So just to recap what you probably already know, I have two older brothers and five younger brothers. My Dad was a cop and so is my older brother David.” Amy fiddled with her coffee cup as she pulled it towards her.

“I get on well with all of them but David is...harder to be around and I’m sure he is my Mom’s favourite. Anyway, I found I was constantly competing with the boys, it was hard being the only girl and I guess I felt I had more to prove.” She shrugged as she poured coffee into her cup.

“I don’t have any brothers or sisters so I have zero idea what that’s like” Jake said taking the coffee pot from her and filed up his cup. Setting it down his eyes returned to her.

“It was hard. But it got harder as I became a teenager. I liked boys but the ones that showed any interest were too scared to get involved with me because of my brothers so I kinda just gave up. I didn’t go to any proms as no one asked me, well that’s not true, I did go to proms but as a Student chaperone.”

“You didn’t get asked to prom, that’s just sad” he eyebrows raised in surprise. Amy was beautiful and smart, how could no one of asked her.

“Nope, not one person asked. I think the thought of trying to get past my Dad and my brothers was just too much and plus, I was a bit of a goody goody so I guess combined it just put guys off? Going to college made things a bit easier, I didn’t have people watching my every move but I was now so engrossed in my work that I didn’t have time for dating. I met Kylie in my sophomore year and she started taking me to parties. I had never had alcohol until then either so it was a bit of an eye opener for me.”

Amy stopped speaking as the waitress returned. She ordered a toasted muffin with poached egg and Jake ordered pancakes, bacon and syrup.

“I can’t imagine you getting drunk for the first time, it must of been a sight” Jake said smiling. Amy returned his smile but then frowned “I puked. A lot. But also it was the same night I lost my virginity. I don’t even really remember much of it. I regret it to this day to be honest but I guess it got it over and done with but it put me off drinking and partying for a while.”

Amy noticed a muscle going in Jakes jaw as she spoke, but his face gave nothing away as he listened to her. “Actually for a long while, I just felt clumsy and inexperienced and the next time it happened, I had been drinking again” she said giving a small chuckle “When I joined the Academy I started dating a guy called Teddy who I met at code camp-“

“Code camp? Is that even a thing?”

“Yes. And it’s available for anyone, you could do it?”

“Uh no thanks. I’m good. Ten four” he said with a smirk. Amy rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, he was the first person I slept with since college, and sober too. It wasn’t the worst time and he was kind and nice to me but things just sort of fizzled out. He got his precinct and I got the six four.”

The waitress reappeared with their food. They sat in silence for a while as they tucked in, both hungrier than they had realised. It gave Jake time to start processing what Amy had told him, so far he knew she had slept with three people, two of them whilst drunk. No wonder when him and Gina had made fun of her, it had hurt her feelings, they were pointing out things she was already very much aware of.

“And then you transferred from the six four to us. Best decision you made right?”

She stopped and put down her cutlery and picked up her coffee, her eyes meeting his as she sipped at the hot liquid “It was a forced decision. My old Captain was a bit of a...an idiot, so I requested a transfer to the Nine Nine.”

“What did he do?” Jakes voice was low as he asked, almost sure he knew what she was going to say.

Amy took a deep breath, about to reveal something she had kept to herself for the last few years but for some reason she trusted Jake with this information. “When I got my promotion to Detective, he felt it was because of his help and that he deserved recognition for it, but he wanted recognition of a _different_ kind. We were out having dinner, which in hindsight was a stupid idea but I didn’t see that at the time, he tried to kiss me, saying it was what he deserved. I left and went back to the office and put in for an immediate transfer, I didn’t tell anyone why as he had me doubting I deserved my promotion.”

“That’s crazy, you are such a great Detective, you deserved your promotion, there’s no doubt about that. The guy needs punching in the face.” His brows furrowed in anger as he lifted some bacon to his mouth and took an aggressive bite.

“Yeah and I do know that but it took me a while to realise it. It also put me off getting close to anyone at work again, except Holt, I guess I knew he wasn’t the same as my old Captain. I know I don’t make things easy Jake but I just started to think that the Nine Nine were my friends but they will always side with you because they like you and you are fun and-“

“No. Stop. We _are_ your friends. I know I can make things awkward, like yesterday, and I know I can be a dick sometimes and yes I do encourage Gina but we do like you. We do. I do.” Jake had the softest expression on his face, she knew he was being sincere.

“Anyway, yesterday you just struck a nerve and I probably overreacted but it just reminded me of high school and I’m just fed up with being that person. It’s hard to meet anyone and maintain a relationship when I work the hours I do and when I’m the way I am.” She shrugged as she continued to eat her breakfast.

They ate the rest of their breakfasts and drinks in silence. When the bill came Jake put twenty dollars down and stood up “Days not over yet Santiago. Come on”

She raised an eyebrow at him “Where are we going?”

“Dunno, Zoo, museum? Whatever you want to do”

“Jake, you don’t need to do that. I’m not mad at you anymore.”

“I know that, besides you wouldn’t stay mad at me forever, I’m just too lovable. I just thought it would be nice to just hang out.”

Amy narrowed her eyes at him before a wide smile spread across her face “OK. I’d like that.”

They went to the zoo and they ate candy floss and drank from big refillable cups with monkeys on them, they went to the pier and played on the arcade machines and on the go karts and they walked and talked until it was dark. Driving Jake back to his apartment Amy smiled to herself, this morning she was bubbling over with rage and tonight, she was filled with a warm fuzzy feeling, spending the day with Jake had been really fun. The most fun she had had in a long time and she found herself glancing over at him, his face lighting up with every street light she drove past. He turned and caught her looking “You OK?”

“Oh uh yeah, fine. Just. Thank you for today” she said looking back at the road ahead

“No worries. It was fun right?”

“Mmhmm. Yeah. I think this is the most time we have spent together and just talked. It was nice. You aren’t always a butthead”

“Hey! That’s mean. But yeah I think you’re right, who knew we were both so much fun? You wanna come up” he said as she pulled up to the curb “property brothers is on in a bit”

She shook her head “No. Not tonight. Maybe another time though?”

“It’s a date. Uh, not a date but a friends hanging out date. Yup that’s what it is.”

“Jake. It’s fine. I’d like to hang out with you again.”

He grinned a wide, boyish grin and went to get out of the car “See you Monday Santiago” she gave him a small wave and smile as he shut the door.

Getting into bed that night Amy felt happier than she had in ages. Today proved they did have a friendship, she felt at ease with him, she knew she trusted him. She trusted him more than anyone else, he knew her better than anyone else too. Amy thought about how she felt when he had hugged her that morning, and when he offered her his arm as they walked about the zoo. She remembered the flush in her cheeks when he high fived her and briefly linked their fingers after she sunk five basketballs in a row at the arcade and won a cuddly toy, the toy he took home with him. Her eyes opened, the room dark, as something clicked in her head, she liked Jake, as in liked him, liked him. That’s why his teasing hurt more, that’s why she had been so mad, she had been thinking that maybe he was like all the others but actually he wasn’t, not really. Today had proved that.

She reached out for her phone and opened her messages. Typing and retyping she eventually pressed send

**_To Jake Peralta: Take care of that horse, I went to a lot of effort to win him. The Nets will be signing me soon_ **

She held her phone for a minute waiting to see if he replied. When he didn’t she put her phone on silent and set it down on her pillow. The phone then lit up with a message.

**_From Jake Peralta : Haha you wish Santiago. He’s safe, look..._ **

There was a selfie of Jake in bed with the cuddly toy horse. Amy took in the wavy mess of his hair, his brown eyes looking almost black in the light of the photo. He was handsome and had beautiful features, as she studied his face without fear of being caught out.

_**To Jake Peralta : Does he have a name yet?** _

_**From Jake Peralta: Sergeant Peanut Butter** _

_**To Jake Peralta : Charles is going to hate that** _

_**From Jake Peralta: Then it will just be our secret :)** _


	2. When secrets make your heart flutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. It's a short one.

Fast forward to Friday, Jake and Rosa had been out for most of the week on a case with a murdered investment banker. Amy was at her desk just finishing a call when there was a lot of commotion and Jakes voice called out across the bullpen. She put down the handset and looked up to see him and Rosa putting a blond haired man into the holding cell.

“Yo yo yo, y’all better see this. Peralta and Diaz have done it again. Cops one, perp ZERO! Crime does not pay people” he said smugly to another guy being put into holding. Rosa stalked back to her desk with a small smirk on her face as Charles stood and clapped loudly. “My dream team have done it again. Well done. Amazing work. Shaws tonight, my treat!”

“Yes Boyle. That’s the energy we like.” Jake said as he accepted a high five from Charles before heading to his desk “Hey Ames...”

Her eyes flicked up at the casual way he called her a nickname. She watched as he swallowed, realising he had said it with such affection. She smiled, reassuring him it was OK.

“You got your guy then? Congratulations, nice finish for the week.”

He was taking off his jacket and putting it over the back of his chair “Yeah, found him at his Grandma’s house. Wasn’t cool as she clearly didn’t know he was in any trouble so she was upset, reminded me of my Grandma a bit but anyways, we got him and I can go into my weekend with the case closed. You coming to Shaws tonight?”

“Uh, I wasn’t going to”

Disappointment flashed across his face “Please? I might even take you to get pierogis after?” he wiggled his eyes brows at her.

“You can’t keep tempting me into doing things with promises of food...”

Gina opened her mouth from behind Amy but Jake held up, his hand “Not needed Gina but thanks” he said. Amy watched as Jake shook his head at his childhood friend and turned back to his computer, a pink shade lightly colouring his cheeks. She heard Gina grunt from behind her before getting up and walking past them, giving Jake an odd look.

“But on this occasion maybe I can?” he looked hopeful

She let out a laugh “Yeah, OK, this time”

Gina had a date, Terry was going home to Sharon and Holt rarely went to Shaws unless it was a special occasion. _“Doing your job Detective, is not deemed as a special occasion. It is what you are paid to do”_ Holt had told Jake many times.

So sat round a small table was Amy, Jake, Charles and Rosa. Rosa liked to drink in silence so her input into conversations was normally quite limited but she was very comfortable with these three and joined in intermittently.

“So Jakey, what plans have you got for the weekend? Want to come with me to an Asian fish Market?”

Jake screwed up his nose “Tempting but no thank you Charles. I will probably just go and see my Mom and most likely sleep.”

“Sounds dumb. No date this weekend?” Amy and Charles turned to look at Rosa who in turn sat and casually sipped from her beer bottle. Whilst on their case this week, Jake had let slip he was up early on Saturday which anyone would know was a rare thing and so with only a small amount of pokes and glares and specific questions from Rosa he confessed he had spent the whole day with Amy.

Charles looked at Jake “You had a date? Why didn’t you say?”

“Because I didn’t have a date, thanks Rosa” he said pointedly at his curly haired friend. “I hung out with a friend, that’s all.” Jake brought his pint glass to his mouth and took a few gulps trying to disguise the awkwardness he was feeling, trying not to look at Amy who was now picking at the label on her bottle.

“Who? Who is this friend Jake? Was it another guy?”

“What? No. It was a female friend.”

Amy looked up “How was it?” she asked, Jake tried to read her as she looked at him.

“The most fun I’ve had in forever. _Definitely_ not boring.”

“Oh Jake, will you be seeing her again?” Charles asked grasping his chest with one hand and Jakes forearm with the other. Jake raised an eyebrow “Uh easy Charles. Maybe. I’d like to. Ball is in her court I guess.” His eyes flicked to Amy hoping she would get the basketball reference.

“Boyle. Pool, let’s go little man” Rosa said standing and taking Charles arm. Allowing the tall woman to take him he waved at Jake and Amy who waved back laughing.

“So you told Rosa?” Amy said

“Well yes and no. She’s _mean_ in an interrogation Ames. I didn’t tell her anything I just said you told me off for being mean and that we spent the day together. That’s all.”

“You told her I _told you off_?”

“Yeah. She said she was surprised you hadn’t snapped sooner. She gave me a bit of a hard time actually, she likes you.”

“I’m not sure she does”

“She does. Trust me.”

“So the balls in my court huh? Are you actually seeing your Mom this weekend?”

“Nah. I just told Charles that. My Mom is away with my Aunt at some Wine convention in Vermont.” Jake played with his beer mat.

Amy gave him a small nod “So do you want to do something? The weather is meant to be nice. Picnic in the park?”

“That sounds great. I’ll pick you up?”

Amy hesitated for a moment “in your car?”

“No on my rickshaw, yes in my car!” Jake rolled his eyes and huffed pretending to be offended.

“Alright, no need to be sarcastic. Your car will be fine” Amy grinned at him whilst nudging him with her elbow.

“I should be really annoyed but even I know my car is a pile of trash, but I love it and you know why.”

“I do. OK so you’ll pick me up say eleven. AM?”

“I can manage that. You don’t need to specify morning, I got that.”

“Just making sure. Anyway I’m going now so I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said standing and resting a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her and smiled “You will.” Amy waved over at Rosa and Charles before heading to the door.

“Hey Santiago. Your pierogis?”

“You can...owe me.”


	3. Feeling the electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picnic in the park...

Getting up early on Saturday, Amy went for her jog and stopped at her local deli on the way back. She collected bread, cheeses, different meats and dips, strawberries, two mini bottles of champagne and a bag of sour candies for Jake. Going home to put the items in her fridge and went for a shower. She washed her hair and shaved her legs, before letting the water run over her. She was weirdly excited for today but she wouldn’t admit that if anyone asked. He was her friend and they were just hanging out, like friends, right? Yet why did it feel like she was getting ready for a proper date.

After she got dressed, which was a pair of short khaki shorts, a white vest and white converse she went and looked for her wicker picnic basket and blanket. Putting it in the kitchen on the counter top to she found out some napkins and cutlery and some paper cups. She would finish packing it just before she left.

Going back to her room she blow dried her hair and put eyeliner, mascara and lipstick on. She looked at her watch, it was 10:45am. Perfume and a quick once over in the mirror and she was ready. She picked up a cardigan and her over the shoulder bag and went to pack the food.

Amy tried not to show her surprise when she opened her front door to find Jake already on her doorstep.

“Knock knock” he said grinning at her “guess who is early? Me. I’m early. Are you proud?”

Amy rolled her eyes and pressed the picnic basket into his chest before turning back around to lock her front door.

“Well done Peralta. Let’s see if you can manage the same for work on Monday”

“Don’t push it. Once is enough”

She followed him outside to his car, and watched with affection as he opened her door. “Your rickshaw awaits” he said throwing her a wry grin. He put the basket and blanket in the trunk and got in. They hadn’t agreed what park but as he headed over the Brooklyn Bridge she guessed they were going a bit further afield. The ended up at Washington Square Park. Laying out the picnic blanket Amy stretched out, her legs smooth and caramel in colour against Jakes pale skin and hairy legs. He was wearing navy knee length shorts, a t-shirt and open plaid shirt with a pair of Vans. He gave the look of someone younger than his years. As they led out, Jake animatedly told her about Rosa pinning some guy to the bar last night.

“... And so I said to him he was making a mistake hitting on her but he wouldn’t listen. Even Charles tried. Anyway after he tried for the third time, she grabbed at his fingers and twisted him up against the bar.” Amy raised her eyebrows, her eyes wide as Jake carried on, smiling at the memory “The poor guy, didn’t know what had happened. He was all “ _I’m going to call the cops_ ” at which point Hank stepped in and said he was in a cop bar so take his pick. I flashed my badge and he was out of the door. Rosa seemed to take it in her stride but Boyle dropped her home not long after.”

“Wow, good job I went home when I did then”

Jake sucked on his bottom lip “So what food did you get?” Rolling on to his side and sitting up he opened the basket and peered in. His eyes lit up as he put his hand in the basket and pulled out the bag of sour candies. “Are these for me? Did you buy me my favourite candies?”

She shrugged feeling slightly embarrassed “Yeah” she said quietly.

“Thank you.” His eyes locked with hers until she had to look away. There was something there that wasn’t there before, or maybe it was and she hadn’t noticed? He carried on looking through the basket, pulling bits out.

“Champagne?” he raised an eyebrow

Amy flicked her hair and raised an eyebrow back “In case we got thirsty?” she offered “There’s orange soda in there too.”

“Santiago, you _definitely_ know how to woo me. Ooh pastrami!”

Picking through the meats, putting butter on crusty bread and eating chutneys, the two friends sat and watched as people made their way through the park, dog walkers, joggers, families. It was a couple holding hands that got their attention. Well actually Amy’s, Jake follow her gaze.

“What is it?” he asked

“Huh? Oh nothing. I was just thinking that’s all.”

“About?”

“Oh not much, just how they look happy and how nice that must be to have that” she said waving her hand in their direction, her voice sounding sad.

“You can have that” Jake said turning to her. She shook her head. “I can’t. I can’t even get past a first date.”

“We are _technically_ on our second date. So you _can_ get past a first date.”

“Jake, this doesn’t count. Its not a real date.” She instantly regretted her words as she registered hurt on his face.

“No, its not.” He sat quietly, the atmosphere between them changing as he started packing away the food. Amy knew she should of spoke up but the words were stuck. It had certainly felt like a real date, she had felt the excitement of knowing she would be spending the day with him. Amy kicked herself as Jake remained quiet. This is why she was single. Unsure what to do, she led back out and rolled onto her stomach, resting her chin on her crossed arms. She kicked her legs up behind her, crossing them at her ankles. Her hair fell in loose waves over shoulders as she chastised herself for not speaking up.

Brushing crumbs away and moving the basket to one side Jake copied Amy’s laying position. She turned her head to face him “I’m sorry”

“What for?” he said looking out across the park.

“For ruining this, for saying it wasn’t a real date because whilst we might not of labelled today, if I’m being honest, I went into it feeling like it was a real date. I was really looking forward to spending the day with you again.” She moved her head to lay it on her arms, closing her eyes and sighing.

When she didn’t carry on Jake adjusted his head to see her, her forehead had faint creases in it, he knew she was thinking. He had seen those creases many times as she sat her desk opposite him. He repositioned himself so he was on his side, his head on his hand, as he gently reached out with his free hand and traced the lines on her forehead. Her eyes slowly opened as she wondered what he was doing.

“You’re thinking.” He said, his fingers still lightly moving across her skin.

“I am.” Her eyes closed again, enjoying his touch

“Would it be so bad to be on a real date with me?”

Her eyes opened, his fingers moved from her forehead, brushing hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

“No. It wouldn’t.”

Jake cautiously leaned forward and placed a soft, barely there kiss to her lips before pulling back, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Jake” she whispered “do that again”

He didn’t need asking twice, he leaned in repeating his previous action but this time more firmer and holding the kiss for a beat longer. He rested his forehead on hers before pulling back and rolling on to his back, his fingers lacing behind his head. Amy stayed where she was for a moment as she took in their two brief kisses. It felt so normal and not in the least bit weird that she had kissed her friend. She found she was wanting to kiss him again, to run her hands over him, to touch his hair and look into his eyes. She pushed herself to sit, so abruptly Jake lifted his head.

“Everything OK?”

“Yes. No.” Her breathing had sped up slightly and her hands felt clammy. She was suddenly nervous at wanting to take the lead but it was as if Jake knew. He unlinked his fingers from under his head and reached for her hands, giving her a gentle tug so she was resting her chest against his, as she placed hands either side of his head to brace herself. Trying to ignore the fact that he had optimum cleavage viewing, he reached up and ran a hand into he hair, his fingers flexing as they met the nape of her neck.

Taking a breath she dipped her head, her lips landing on his as she felt that small amount of suction on her bottom lip, Jake slowly opened his mouth, repositioning his lips, the hand in her hair holding her in place. Nervously she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, as he flicked his out to make contact with hers. Amy felt like electricity was coursing through her veins as they explored each others mouths on a picnic blanket in the middle of a park. Slowly she pulled back, both of them slightly breathless and stunned.

Amy smiled shyly down at Jake, as he gave her a goofy grin “You like me” he said as the hand he had placed on her back moved in circles.

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

He snorted before half rolling them, resting a thigh between her legs, Amy let out a small gasp as her body acknowledged him there.

“Just a guess” he winked “Wanna go somewhere a bit less public?" Amy nodded eagerly." Good, because I don’t want to have to arrest you for indecent behaviour Santiago.”

Feeling brave and knowing him she asked “do you have your handcuffs with you?” with a look on her face that Jake could only describe as _horny_.

“Wow. OK. Uh yes I do, in the car. Are you being serious, you want me to cuff you?" He swallowed as her eyes widened and a smirk spread across her face.

“Very. Serious and yes. I won’t come quietly” she replied in her best sexy voice. 

“Title of your sex tape” he said in a strangled voice.

Amy knew she had set that one up. Pushing herself to her knees and standing she held out a hand to pull Jake up. “Ready?” she asked , trying to keep the nervousness from her voice. 

“Yes. I am _very_ into this.” he said quickly picking up the basket and stepping off the blanket as Amy shook it out and carefully folded it up. Holding the blanket under her arm, she hung her bag across her body and took a step towards Jake, his free hand reaching for her waist as he dropped a kiss on her waiting mouth “Let’s go” he said into her lips, feeling her smile.

They walked back to his car, their fingers linked together. Opening the trunk they put in the basket and the blanket before walking Amy to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and leaned in, taking a pair of handcuffs from his glove box.

“One pair of government issued handcuffs” he said, swinging them from one finger. Her eyes flashed and she sucked in a breath, her heart beating rapidly and a fire being stoked low down in her body. She licked her bottom lip before gently pulling it between her teeth. “Trust me?” he asked.

“Absolutely” she breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some mature (possibly explicit) scenes in the next chapter. I've gone with E rating just in case.


	4. And then we connected...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy had a request and Jake was more than happy to assist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mattress trampoline...oh you mean sex. You get what's in this chapter.

With the skill of a Detective who had cuffed many criminals he spun her round, taking her arms and wrists he placed the cuffs on her behind her back. “In you get, mind your head” he smiled wickedly at her before shutting the door. Rounding the car and getting in, he leaned across her and reached for her seat belt, dragging it slowly across her chest until he was able to clip it in.

Because of how Amy’s hands were, she was sat up fairly straight in her seat. Jake noticed how her chest rose and fell with each breath, how a pink flush had covered her cheeks and how every so often she squeezed her thighs together.

Jake drove back to Brooklyn, slowed down by traffic. When he got the chance he would drop kisses on her shoulder closest to him, he reached up and pulled the strap of her vest top and bra so it hung over her arm. At the next stop light he dipped his head to kiss the swell of her breast, hearing her gasp as his tongue dipped just below the lace of her bra. With traffic moving again he sat up, both hands on the steering wheel he looked ahead, trying to ignore the tightness of his shorts.

He had Amy Santiago handcuffed in his car by her own choice and he was loving it, although he was also very aware of the things she had told him. It would be all her, her pace, what she wanted. He was happy to indulge in her fantasies, hell, they were probably his too. Noticing her move her legs again, he spoke “You can tell me to stop...”

She looked at him, confused by his words until Jake moved a hand from the steering wheel to her left thigh, his fingers giving it a slight squeeze before slowly dragging up towards the edge of her shorts. Amy shifted slightly as his fingers moved under the material and skimmed the edge of her underwear which she knew was already shamefully wet. She tipped her head back onto the headrest as his fingers found her. She let out a moan as she shifted again. He stilled his hand, feeling her walls clamp around him. Slowly he dipped his middle finger in and out of her, as she tried unsuccessfully to move against him. She let out an exasperated groan as she couldn’t quite get the friction she needed. “All in good time Santiago” he said, slowly removing his finger bringing it to his mouth.

Her eyes darkened as she watched him, she was feeling horny and frustrated and was annoyed at how long it was taking to get back to Brooklyn. “We're going to yours, OK?” Jake said knowing she would be more comfortable there. She nodded as she rested her head on the cool window before sitting herself back up. Jakes fingers circled on her thigh up to the edge of her shorts and back down again. He placed more wet kisses on her chest and shoulder at every chance until they were finally parked outside her apartment.

He released her seat belt and his, lifting the strap of her top, and bra and putting it back into place. Getting out he went round and opened the door. Amy swung her legs out and put her feet on the sidewalk as Jake reached in and took hold of her shoulders pulling her out. “Are you normally this gentle with people you arrest?” she asked as she headed up the steps to her apartment, wrists clearly cuffed behind her for anyone to see. For once she didn’t care, she was acting slightly out of character or was she finally feeling comfortable enough to let her hair down and not worry for a change? Jake had this calming and relaxing affect on her and she found she enjoyed it. She trusted him.

Jake took her keys from her bag and opened the door, watching as Amy headed off towards her bedroom. Jake slowly shut the door trying to regain some composure and followed her. Standing close behind her he released one hand from the cuffs, and took her bag off of her before turning her around. He ran his hands into her hair and kissed her.

Grabbing at his shirt and holding him, their mouth and tongues battled each other, clumsily Amy toed her sneakers off. Lifting Amy and walking her back to her bed Jake carefully led her down, urgent kisses falling on her mouth, jaw, neck and chest. He took her hands in his, bringing them up to her bed post and recuffed her. Panting in anticipation, Amy looked at him “Jake, I’m...”

“Nervous?” he said as she gave the smallest of nods “Just tell me to stop and I will-“

“Jake it’s fine, I trust you.”

He kissed her again as his fingers moved to the button and zipper of her shorts, dragging them down her thighs before moving back up and doing the same with her underwear but this time more slowly. Amy’s fingers gripped around the cuffs as she pulled at her restraints, listening to the sound of them on her metal bed frame. She looked down her body to see Jake settling between her thighs, this was new to her and she was tempted to tell him to stop until he put his mouth on her “Holy crap” she called out as his lips closed around her and gave a gentle suck. Her hips bucked in response as she felt him chuckle. She closed her eyes as she felt him on her, _down there_.She had never felt anything like it, she pulled hard on the handcuffs as Jake held her onto the bed.

Before she realised what was happening, she was there, an orgasm hit her. She cried out loudly as her body convulsed and her legs shook, she gasped for air as waves of pleasure rocked through her like they had never done before. Jake was still there, between her legs, sucking her and moving his fingers. She was unable to push him away, but actually she didn’t want to as she felt that feeling building again. 

“Oh my god” she breathed out as she moved her hips, grinding on his face. Jakes eyes opened as he watched her come apart for the second time, his fingers riding out her orgasm before removing them and running his tongue up and down her. He kissed his way up her body and to her mouth, reaching up he deftly undone the handcuffs. Noticing the red welts where she had been pulling, he rubbed his fingers around her wrists as she started to open her eyes.

“Welcome back” he said grinning down at her

“Hey...” she sighed as she enjoyed his hands rubbing her wrists.

Freeing her hands from his, she slowly ran them down his chest and reached for his shorts and began undoing them, before moving her hands back up to his open shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

“Are you sure? You _definitely_ want to do this?”

“Mmhmm yes. Definitely.”

Jake climbed off the bed and stripped as Amy lifted her vest and removed her bra. Both now naked, he watched as she reached into her drawer and presented him with a condom. He nodded taking it from her. Tearing it open with his teeth she watched as he rolled it down his length.

“What is it?” he asked, seeing a look on her face

“You’re, it’s, I mean, you’re _big_!”

Jake laughed as he leaned in to kiss her “Best. Compliment. Ever” he said punctuating each word with a kiss before settling on top of her, guiding himself to her. He eased in gently allowing her body to adjust to him.

His forehead on hers as she gave him an affectionate smile, her fingers going to his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp. Tilting his head into her hand he groaned. He began moving slowly at first, resting on a forearm, his fingers squeezed at her waist as they started moving together. She was a lot better at this than she had led him to believe.

Deepening his thrusts he sped up as she held him, whispering his name and soft moans escaping, her breathing fast and his ragged. As they moved together Jake couldn't believe how well in sync they were, why were they only doing this now? Knowing he couldn’t stop himself, Amy felt so good around him, he dropped a head to her neck as his movements became erratic and jerky as he found his release. He groaned into her as he slowed to a stop before slipping from her and collapsing on her, laying his head on her chest. 

“Jeez Santiago. That was stupid good” Jake said bringing a hand up, he used his palm to wipe his forehead.

“It really was” Silence and then “Um Jake?”

“Yeah?”

“No ones ever done _that_ before”

“That?” he said puzzled

“Um what you did with your mouth. Actually the handcuffs, the stuff in the car, none of it. No one.” she suddenly felt really shy.

“Oh Ames...we are gunna have some fun.” He said resting his chin on her right breast before running a tongue a round her nipple, causing her to shiver.

“We are?”

“Oh hell yeah.”


	5. Back to reality

Returning to work on Monday, Charles was quick to quiz Jake, how was his Mom and his weekend. Amy watched as Jake successfully answered Charles’ questions without too many lies, knowing that since Saturday afternoon Jake had pretty much just been in her bed and had only reluctantly left her apartment last night. Keeping her head down Amy carried on doing her reports and sorting paperwork. 

Mid morning saw her get up to retrieve some papers from Gina, her sleeve riding up slightly as she reached for the files, the marks from the handcuffs were still visible.

“Hold up Alan!”

Amy froze as Ginas hand clamped over hers “Gina!”

“What on _earth_ happened to you?”

Amy’s eyes widened as she shook her head “Nothing. Let go of my hand Gina”

“Nuh uh, they look like...oh my _god_ , Amy Santiago, what have you been up to? This has _delicious gossip_ written all over it.”

“Dude, leave it” Rosa said to Gina “Amy, I need you in the evidence locker, bit of a filing emergency, uh stuff everywhere” Rosa said taking Amy’s forearm and pulling her away, leaving Gina laughing at her desk. Rosa shut the door and released Amy’s arm.

“Thank you Rosa. I have no idea how I was going to get out of that. Nice one with the filing emergency by the way”

“No problem. I’m guessing it has something to do with Jake and you probably aren’t ready for everyone to know your business yet. Just be more careful” she said taking Amy’s wrist and inspecting the mark “Idiot. Tell him they were too tight for what you were doing” Rosa rolled her eyes and walked out leaving Amy to pickup her jaw.

Taking out her phone she text Jake

**To: Jake Peralta**

**Hiding in evidence locker until that bloodhound goes to lunch.**

**From: Jake Peralta**

**Gina?** **Shall let you know when she goes**

Putting her phone away Amy started flicking through some old case files, one of Captain Holts, a couple of Terry’s and one of Jakes. She sat at the computer and accessed her work, typing emails and doing what she could until she could leave the room.

**From: Jake Peralta**

**Gina’s not leaving so I’m taking her out (not literally). Give it 5 mins**

Going slowly back into the bullpen Jake and Gina were gone. Amy settled back at her desk as Charles came over “What’s your take on this _friend_ Jake has? He says it’s not a guy but when has he ever kept a lady a secret from me? From _any_ of us?”

“Charles, I think you are reading too much into it. Maybe Jake is just being cautious, maybe the other person is. Just be his friend and don’t push it. He’ll tell you when he is ready.”

“I don’t know. And now he’s taken _Gina_ for lunch. I feel like he is slipping away from me”

Amy just about refrained from rolling her eyes at him, instead she took a deep breath “Alright Charles. Look we got a case to look at, let’s try and keep your mind off Jake for the afternoon. We need to start with door duty, I’ve printed the picture of our suspect. Come on.”

* * *

They were almost done with door knocking when a door opened and a man’s head popped out. Seeing their suspect and registering what was about to happen, Charles acted quickly, going for his gun, shouting “NYPD, stop” but it did not work. He was suddenly aware of Amy running past him, hot on the heels of their thief. He jumped into action and set off after them. Down the corridors of the old apartment block and out into the streets.

“NYPD STOP” Amy shouted as the thief continued to run up the sidewalk, pedestrians trying jump out of the way, Amy was hot on his heels until he darted left down a side alleyway. Guns drawn they crept down what ended up being a dead end. Charles pointed to some boxes as Amy advanced on them “Hands up, we know you are here Luca. There’s no where to go.”

A box moved, Amy briefly looked over at Charles, but in that split second the suspect had jumped out pummelling Amy back against the wall, causing her to drop her gun, a large kitchen knife glinting in his hand. Her eyes widened in shock as he waved it at her.

“Back off” the man shouted angrily at Charles

“Let her go Luca” Charles responded calmly, although he didn’t feel it at all

“No, and if you move I’ll put this in her” he said waving the knife to Amy’s torso again.

“I won’t move, but just think about what you are doing, she’s an NYPD Detective-“

“Shut up man!”

“Boyle...”

Amy was defenceless and now relying on him to keep her from harm. Charles knew he had to think quick, shooting was always his last option but with Amy’s safety at risk he took the decision to shoot and maim. He took a well aimed shot at the thigh, taking him down and allowing Amy time to step away. She kicked away the knife as Charles restrained and cuffed the man. Amy called in for uniformed officers to assist whilst putting pressure on the wound, ignoring the angry shouts and knowing it would be agony for their guy.

Amy was sat on the stoop outside of a run down apartment block when she saw Rosas car pull up, Jake and Rosa both jumped out and rushed over. “Ames”

She smiled weakly but didn’t get up.

“Where’s Boyle?”

“With Jennings and Deitmore” Amy said pointing to the alley as Rosa headed off.

Jake sat down next to her. “I was just getting back from lunch when your call came in. Rosa was just going out so I made her bring us here. She said you would be fine and I knew that but I just wanted to make sure. I don’t want to be that over protective guy, but you’re my friend, you’re more than that actually but I worried and...sorry.”

“Jake” Amy looked at him with soft eyes “ It’s who you are, you’d be like it for any of us, Don’t apologise for caring.” She bumped his shoulder with hers as he reached for her hand and held it in his. Neither of them spoke for a minute “So uh Rosa said I did the cuffs too tight. I think she knows we hung out again.” he sniggered

Amy let out a laugh “Yeah, I think she does. She told me that too. Although they didn’t feel tight at the time. Maybe we use your tie next time?” she said giving his tie a quick tug. “Anyway how was Gina?”

“Don’t change the subject, we’ll come back to the tie. Gina is suspicious of you. She thinks you’re a sub and that’s why you don’t talk about your sex life with her.”

“What? Really? She has a wild imagination. What did you say?” Amys eyes narrowed as she waited for his response.

“I said nothing. Rosa will stay quiet but Gina-“

“Jake!” Charles voice called ou from the alley way “Man, you should of seen me. Mr Calm, perfect shot, it was stuff of sexual dreams-“

“Nope. Nu uh, not sexual.” Said Jake letting go of Amys hand and standing up as Boyle rounded the steps. 

“Oh right because Amy was involved in it. Yup, yup, don’t dream about the girl you li-“

“Charles!” Jake avoided Amys eyes. 

“Jake let’s get going, these two clearly have everything under control.” Rosa gave Amy a knowing nod and headed back to her car. Jake made his way down the steps and over Rosa’s car.

Ordinarily Amy wouldn’t want to be _checked up on_ , she was more than capable of doing her job and knew the dangers but seeing Jake turn up to see how she was, it filled her with warmth and something else that she couldn’t put her finger on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done chapters before this story so i am struggling to find good places to stop. Most of the story will be set in their off time as I'm not great at thinking of cases and action scenes. Hopefully this one was OK.


	6. A blast from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of year... Tactical Village Day and Amy is met with an old face from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tactical Village - based loosely on S1 episode as a chapter idea but that's all.

A couple of weeks later and it was the last Friday of May which meant Tactical Village Day. Jake looked forward to it every year.

As the squad got on the minibus Jake listened as Scully was going on about a new way to hold his guns “...i call it upsy downsies”

“How would that even work?” Jake said in a quiet voice to Charles as they laughed at the absurd idea.

“I cannot wait to see what cool new guns and equipment they have this year, they always get the best stuff in time for this.” Amy said excitedly.

“If anyone gets to use the cool new equipment, it’ll be me Santiago” Jake said pulling himself forward on his seat. Amy rolled her eyes “Why do you act like this day is just about you?”

“Uh because it is” he smiled confidently at her

“I’m going for coolest kill”

“What? Don't be daft. I go for coolest kill. Finalist two years in a row” he said pointing to himself “Not even a contender” he said pointing to her.

“This years winner” she said waving a finger at herself and grinning at him . 

“Wanna bet?” Jake leant forward

Terry and Rosa groaned, knowing how this was going to go.

“Yes. I do.” Amy had a determined look on her face.

“Fine. And for extra fun, kill count too?"

“Done.” She said shaking his outstretched hand.

Arriving at the warehouse and signing in, the squad headed to the locker room to dump their bags, Jake and Charles disappearing to the armoury section as fast as they could.

As the rest of the squad stood about talking and discussing how Amy could win coolest kill, a man rushed up to her “Amy Santiago! I thought it was you. ”

“Teddy!” she responded as he hugged her awkwardly “I didn’t expect to see you here, what precinct are you with now?”

“Oh him? Someone lame...” she heard Rosa tell Terry somewhere over her shoulder. She hoped Teddy hadn’t heard. It appeared he hadn’t.

“I’m at the eight two, I think we have been paired with you”

“Oh right. That’ll be fun-“

“Ames, you need to see these...” Jake interrupted, then realising he didn’t recognise the man speaking to her “Oh sorry.”

“No its OK. Jake this is Teddy, Teddy this is Jake Peralta”

“Teddy? From code camp?” Jakes eyebrows raised as he looked from Amy to Teddy, a knowing glint in his eyes.

“That’s me. Nice to know you talk about me Amy. Quick, ten fifty four”

“Livestock on highway” Amy shot back, then “OK, ten thirty two”

Teddy’s brows dipped as he hummed “Man with gun”

“Code camp sounded like it was a riot” Jake snorted as Amy kicked at him

“Actually it was. Amy and I dated for a while” Teddy said proudly as Amy’s eyes darted to Jake and then at the floor, Jakes grin dropped to a half smile “Well Teddy, it was great meeting you. I have some guns to shoot” and walked off.

Amys gaze followed him until she heard Teddy speak again “... Seems like nice guy. Anyway, good luck. Maybe we can catch up after?”

“Huh, oh yeah right, OK” Amy replied not really paying attention to him.

This years scenario was a bank job, with civilian hostages and a large group of armed perps. They were cleared for maximum engagement and they were up against the clock. Points were deducted for any civilians caught in the cross fire.

“You’re going down Peralta” Amy said to Jake as they waited for the countdown.

“Yeah, on you, later” he said quietly so only she could hear before switching his radio on. Her cheeks flaming red as the buzzer went for them to begin. Rosa and Charles were on perimeter security and Jake and Amy were on the Assault team. Terry was in their ear with directions and instructions. Scully and Hitchcock had been left at the food tent, it was safer that way.

“Two shooters in the service corridor” Terry’s voice came through.

Amy crept ahead of Jake as they made their way round. She stopped as she heard footsteps. Slowly she peered round the corner, raising her left hand and firing. Target hit.

“One nil Santiago”

“You got lucky” as he round the corner as the same time as the other shooter, Amy still with her gun drawn and on target acted and shot before Jake or the shooter got a chance.

“Two nil. You are making this too easy Peralta. Concentrate.” Amy said as they continued along the corridor and up some stairs.

“Perimeter clear on East side” came Rosa’s voice, as two shots were fired “one down on South” said Boyle.

Amy and Jake worked well as a team, clearing rooms and corridors, taking down shooters with quick thinking and some unnecessary over the top floor slides “custom knee pads” Jake explained as Amy rolled her eyes at him. “That’s a thing?” she asked.

“Of course it is. I have them don’t I? How turned on are you after seeing me do that?” he smirked knowing full well everyone would hear. 

“Why would you rolling around on the floor turn me on Peralta?”

“Guys, when you’ve finished, there are hostages in with two shooters, these are the last two. Time is running out too.”

“We got this Terry” Jake replied “I have a cunning plan”

“This isn’t Blackadder Jake.”

“Who? Never mind, hold your gun. NYPD, DON’T SHOOT!” he called as he went through the door, Amy following on his heels.

“Let the hostages go” Amy said

“No. Put down your weapons” shooter one shouted back

“Santiago put your gun down”

“No. You put yours down”

“We’ll both put them down” he eyed to his gun and hers, and hoped she would see what he was doing. He had let it fall so it was hanging upside down in his fingers. Amy did the same.

“We are slowly going to put them down, me on the right, her on the left...now!” he shouted as both he and Amy fired at the two remaining shooters.

“Terry. Time” Jake said as he high five Amy “Well?”

“Course record guys. Well done”

Putting their guns back in the holsters Jake and Amy met everyone back at command centre.

“See, when you aren’t bickering you make a great team” Terry said clapping Amy on the back and fist bumping Jake “What did you do with your guns?”

“Scullys move-“

“You went upsy downsies?” Sully asked, his face lighting up

“We went upsy downsies. That has to get me coolest kill?”

“Eh? I did it too.”

“Yeah because I showed you.”

“Whatever Peralta. If you get coolest kill, you share it with me. Fairs fair”

“Ten sixty nine” he replied as she hit him in the arm “alright, we’re done here. Beers all round.”

They were just getting back on the minibus when Teddy caught up with Amy. Rosa, who had been walking with her hung back slightly and waited.

“So Amy, seeing as we are in similar parts of New York, do you fancy dinner and a movie with me, say this weekend?”

Amy did not, her weekends and evenings were unofficially reserved for her and Jake. But no one knew that so she stayed silent for an awkward amount of time until Rosa spoke “Solo dile que estás haciendo horas extras”

Amys eyes flicked to Rosa and back to Teddy “Uh I can’t. I am working overtime.”

“Right OK, I heard you guys are getting beers tonight, where are you going, maybe I could join you?” he looked over at Rosa who was now busy looking at her watch.

“Um no idea. Jakes organising it”

“OK, well maybe we can sort something out another time?”

Amy stood nodding, her eyes wide and cheeks heated in embarrassment as Teddy walked away.

“Why am I always bailing you out?” Rosa huffed as she got on the bus.

Pretending he hadn’t seen the conversation Jake smiled at Amy as she got on after Rosa “I’ve saved the joint coolest kill winner a seat at the winning bench. Coolest kill winners only y’all!”

“We _won_?”

“We did”

Screwing her hands into fists she did a little dance in her seat as Jake watched laughing. Until she jabbed him with a rogue elbow.

“Ow. Easy Santiago. You've broken my ribs”

“No I haven't”

“Almost. Teddy seemed... _nice_.”

“Hmmm. He asked me out.”

“Did he?”

“He did. Jake, I didn’t tell him no, I told him I was _busy_.”

Jake glanced around to see who was listening but everyone seemed to be involved in conversations but he kept theirs low just in case.

“Why didn’t you just say you were dating someone?”

“I panicked.”

“Should we just tell people? It’ll be easier than trying to constantly think of excuses” Jake said as he watched Hitchcock spill soda down his front. Amy pulled a face before turning back to Jake.

“Not yet. I like our little bubble. I know Rosa knows but we haven’t...” Amy shrugged

“It’s OK, its still new. I get it. No labels.” Jake said turning to look out of the window.

“It’s not that-“ Amy stated to reply but was interrupted by Charles

“Precinct, change clothes, Shaws? Sound like a plan Jakey?”

“That sounds like a great plan” Jake half smiled at his friend. The minibus filled with their friends was not the best place for a hushed _where are we_ at conversation and he knew that.

Aware that Amy had now taken herself off to sit with Rosa, he spent the rest of the journey listening to Boyle tell him blow by blow of how he took down one of the shooters.


	7. Secrets don’t stay secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy turns up at Shaws. A glimpse of three and four drink Amy

Piling into Shaws, Terry ordered drinks as the squad took over two round tables.

“To the nine nine on setting a new course record and to Jake and Amy on winning the Coolest Kill. And to Scully for sharing his move. NINE NINE!” Terry waved his bottle in the air.

“NINE NINE!” they called out in unison.

Amy was making her way back from the bathroom when a hand grasped her shoulder, acting instinctively she moved, whipping round, grabbing the hand and pining the stranger. Only it wasn’t a stranger, it was Teddy.

“Amy. It’s me, it’s _Teddy_ ”

“Oh god. Teddy. I’m so sorry. You must know you can’t just creep up on people.”

He shook out his arm as he let out a chuckle “No. You are right. Sorry.”

“Uh, why are you here?”

“Oh right yeah that. I called your precinct but they said you were already out for drinks and I’d find you here so here I am. I can’t help but feel fate brought us together today.”

“Noooo, I don’t think so. Work maybe but _definitely not_ fate.”

“Of course it is. Both in New York, both at the village on the same day, its like the universe is trying to align.” He said going to reach for her hand. Amy immediately pulled her hand away.

“I thought you’d be happy to see me. We had such a good time before. And you know how I love Pilsners? Well I home brew now too.” He looked far too pleased with himself.

“That’s...great. Look Teddy. Whilst it’s great to see you, I’m here with my squad-“

“Say no more, I get it, I’ll grab a drink and join you. Want one?” Amy weakly shook her head as Teddy headed for the bar. Going back to the table she caught Jakes eye, he frowned at her expression and mouthed what’s up? Amy turned her head to the bar and back again. Craning his neck he saw Teddy. What was he doing here?

Amy stayed standing as Teddy came over, introducing him “Everyone this is Teddy, he’s a Detective with the eight two.”

“Ah Teddy. We meet _again_ ” Jake said with a smile that didn’t meet his eyes.

“Jake? Well done on the course record. And of course to you too Amy”

At that moment Gina appeared “ _Squadrant_! Oh. Who’s this noob?” pushing past Teddy and taking a seat next to Rosa.

“This is Teddy. A _friend_ of Santiagos.” Jake said gulping his beer.

“Oh god, I need to start on double shots if I’m going to get through tonight.” Gina said out loud. Rosa openly snorted as she sipped from her bottle.

“Charles, wanna play darts?” Jake said standing

“Yes. I have a new throwing technique. Let me show you.”

“Come on then buddy.” Jake said before letting his face fall. A look she had seen before when they had their picnic and she had upset him.

Watching from the dart board he saw Teddy chat with his friends and with his girlfriend. Ah, no that wasn’t quite right, they hadn’t actually said what they were, just that they were dating. He knew Amy had a history with Teddy, maybe seeing him today had reminded her of those feelings. He tried to carry on and play but he was distracted. He should of known that anything between him and Amy was too good to be true.

He watched as Amy danced with no coordination to the juke box, noticing Teddy also had eyes on her before turning back and talking to Terry who looked liked he was asleep with his eyes open. Jake was losing his third game against Charles when he saw Rosa whispering to Gina who said something back before rushing to the bar. Upon her return she had a tray of shots.

“Jake, Charles. Shots. Santiago, I have one for you too.”

Gina handed out shots to everyone as Rosa sat with a knowing smirk. Jake raised a questioning eye brow at her, Rosa in return raised her shot glass to him.

“On three bitches” Gina shouted “Uno, dos, tres!”

They threw back their shots and made various faces of disgust. “Oh it burns” Amy squeaked as she closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Jake couldn’t help but think how cute she was. Opening her eyes, she locked on to his and gave him a wide smile, her eyes sparkling.

Jake and Charles stayed at the table as Terry got up to leave “My wife and kids require their _Daddy_ home...yeah I heard it. See you Monday.”

“Daddy? Do you think Sharon calls him _Daddy_?” Charles asked

“I have no idea but I think I will” said Gina wiggling her eyebrows. Everyone groaned.

Amy sat watching Jake, her eyes darkening. Holy shit, he knew that look. “Wanna play pool?” he asked her, hoping to provide a distraction from whatever thoughts were going through her head.

“Yes.” She said getting up, both of them missing Rosa and Gina fist bump. Charles sat with Teddy asking him about how he knew Amy.

Gina wasn’t daft, she had guessed something was going on with Jake and Amy and Rosa asking Gina what drink number pervert Amy was, was all she needed.

“So, how long?” Gina asked

“A few weeks”

They watched as Amy stretched too much across the table, making eyes at Jake as he casually leaned on his cue laughing at her.

“And what about this girl?” she gestured with her head to Teddy

“Old flame, over eager. Won’t take no for an answer”

Gina nodded and sipped her drink “ _Hopefully_ four drink Amy will give us a little show soon and he’ll take the hint. I’ll ship these two” waving her glass at Jake and Amy “She’s good for Jake but DO NOT tell her that. Man I really hoped she was in a sub dom relationship. This is much more _disappointing_ ”

“You’re weird” Rosa said letting out an abrupt laugh.

Amy tried every trick in the book to distract Jake and to flirt with him but he was good and was able to carry on around her to pot the last ball. Putting his cue back he walked up to a pouting Amy and dropped a kiss on her nose. With lightening quick reflexes he caught her as she jumped into his arms, gripping his neck.

“Heads up” Gina nudged Rosa as they grinned “Four drink Amy has arrived...”

Not trusting himself to not drop her, he sat Amy on the edge of the pool table. Jake allowed Amy to pull him into a deep, wet kiss. His left hand on her back, dragged her blouse into his fist as he rested his right hand flat on the table for support. Amy pulled away slightly, both of them breathless.

“I think people saw” he whispered smiling at her

“Don’t care. I don’t want to hide us. I just want you.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Plus I _want you_ too” that look back on her face

“Okay. Coolcoolcoolcool, I hear ya”

Helping her off the pool table they were faced with their friends amused faces and a forlorn Teddy still sat at the table.

“What. In. The. Dianne. Weist. Was. That?”

“Charles, easy buddy, you need to breathe” Jake said gripping Amy’s hand in his.

“There’s...no other guy. The relief I’m feeling. I’m not being...replaced. Oh Jake I’m over the moon for you both.” Charles looked like he was about to burst.

“Right, well now that’s out in the open.” Rosa said rolling her eyes as Gina turned her phone to Jake “Jakester, that was hot. _Even for you boo_ ” Gina said screwing up her face and showing him pictures of him and Amy on the pool table. “Sorry Tommy, she’s taken.”

“Its Teddy" he said looking at Gina who waved a hand. "I should of guessed really. Someone as great as Amy doesn’t stay single” he said standing up “but Amy, if it doesn’t work out, call me. You know where to find me”

Lifting her eyes to meet his she saw pain and despite being tipsy, she felt guilt “I’m sorry. I should of told you. Its just this is new and no one knew”

Jake squeezed her hand “It’s alright”

“Jakes right, don’t worry. Nice meeting you all.” He said giving a dejected wave and headed out the door, turning once to take another look at Amy who was now clinging to Jakes arm and looking up at him with so much affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how this going. Are people enjoying it? Is there anything you'd like to see?


	8. And you, Jake Peralta, are the right person for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking before Jake, Amy gets lost in her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Jake and Amys wedding vows. Probably wrapping this up for now.

After Teddy had left they stayed for a couple more drinks, after all, Charles needed to know everything. Leaving the bar and getting a cab, they went back to Jakes apartment, the whole time barely able to keep their hands off of each other.

They had only just made it in through the front door before they were stripping their clothes off and falling into bed. Amy loved the way Jake already seemed to know her, what she liked and what she needed. He had also made her feel a lot more confident in her skills and therefore she was more than happy to do things to please him. The look on his face as she took him in her mouth, the feeling of triumph as she made him cum, she wasn’t sure she would ever get enough.

They had stayed up late and talked. They spoke and laughed about the last few weeks, how angry Amy was when she nearly burst through his door but Jake was glad because they wouldn't be where they are now. They both said they _really_ felt about each and the fact they both wanted to be officially dating, romantic stylez, girlfriend and boyfriend.

Despite only going to bed a few hours ago, Amy still woke early on Saturday, her head was pounding from all the drinks she had last night. She moved to slowly sit up, noticing a glass of water and Advil on the bedside table. Looking over at a sleeping Jake she smiled affectionately and reached for the glass and pills. Putting the glass back down she pushed her hair from her face and looked around for some clothes. Squinting as she didn’t have her contacts in, she just about made out Jakes blue plaid shirt on the floor. Sliding out of bed she picked it up and held it to herself as she went to the bathroom. Washing up, she put the shirt in the right way and put it on and went to find her handbag, she was sure she had a pair of daily contacts in there, if not her glasses. She was in luck, she had both. Glasses it was for now. 

She was now able to view the state of Jakes apartment. She found her clothes and underwear, folding them as she went and putting them on the sofa and she did the same with Jakes. She then went to his kitchenette and put the kettle on the small stove top.

She leant against the counter top as she looked over at Jake. He had curled into the space she had vacated and hugged at the pillow, his face was carefree and peaceful.

Making herself a coffee she took it over to his sofa and took her phone out of her bag. Gina had sent her and Jake pictures last night. The first one was of Amy in Jakes arms, multiple photos of them on the pool table and a couple of them at the table after Teddy had left. Gina had actually captured some great photos of them together. She smiled as she set one of them for when Jake called her. 

She sat drinking her coffee as she thought about how things could be with Jake. He made her feel safe and the way he looked at her when she spoke, even if it wasn’t anything much, she knew he was into her as much as she was into him.

As Amy watched Jake sleep, she smiled to herself as she thought back to a couple of weeks ago when she got her period and he had turned up to her apartment with chicken soup, chocolate, wine and flowers and a random box of tampons “I didn’t know what you needed so the lady said these would probably be OK if I was guessing.” He gave a half smile as handed them over. Tears sprung to Amy’s eyes at how thoughtful he was, all this was just to cheer her up and make her feel better. “You asked someone?”

“Well yeah, It’s not a big deal, every girl gets them right? It’s normal.” he said shrugging

“I know that, I’m, it’s just, thank you. For asking and being here.” She had said as she hugged him to her. He dropped a kiss on her head as his arms held her tightly.

Taking her cup back to the sink she washed it up and put it on the side before going back to the bed. Lifting the covers slightly she sat on the bed. Jake sleepily opened one eye and peered up at her. “wheredyougo?”

“Not far. Can I get back in? You’ve stolen my lumpy part of mattress.”

“Maybe. You’re wearing too many clothes for my bed.”

“I’m wearing your shirt and nothing else” Amy said as he moved over

“Too. Much”

Amy sat and started to slowly undo the buttons before letting fall from her shoulders and dropping it on the floor. "S'better" Jake said as he pulled the covers round them dragging Amy down next to him. Curled around her he dropped light kisses on her shoulder. “Ames?” he whispered 

“Yeah?”

“I’m your boyfriend?”

“Yes. And I’m your girlfriend. We spoke about this last night, do you not remember?”

“Of course I do, I just wanted to hear you say it”

Amy chuckled as she closed her eyes, deciding she could spend forever wrapped in Jakes arms.


End file.
